priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy Monster Coord
Fluffy Monster Coord (もこもこかいじゅう) is a Lovely type Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It is first worn by Gaaruru as her casual Coord. User Appearance Top A pale pink top with three sections of white fluff circling it, the lower of which is adorned with tiny gems. Going down the middle is pale yellow coloring with glittery zig-zag lines of pale pink. The sleeves are pale yellow, pale blue, and light blue with two glittery pale pink zig-zag lines on them, as well as three gem shards. The left arm has mauve, lime, and yellow, while the right has dull orange, sky blue, and amethyst. A fluffy white vest covers the top of the chest with gems sewn to the collar. Tied at the center is a glittering sky blue bow with a tiny pink dinosaur. Comes with long glittering pale pink gloves with pale yellow zig-zag lines. The cuff and bracelet are made of white fluffy with gem shards on them. Bottoms A fluffy white pair of bloomers with tiny hot pink bows attached to them worn beneath a large, pale pink petal skirt. On each petal are zig-zag lines, two sky blue with glitter, one pale pink. The bottom of each petal is pale yellow to match the top of the bloomers, which is adorned with pale pink glitter zig-zag lines. Circling the top of the skirt is a short semi-pleat pale pink tutu with several tiny gems adorning it. A large, glittering blue dinosaur is attached to the right side of the skirt with gems sticking out of its back. Shoes Pale pink ballerina heels with a lilac bow sewn to the heel. Sticking out of the toe are three white claws. Worn with fluffy powder blue stockings with white zig-zag lines on them. The cuff is made of white fluffy to match the strip of material going down the outer leg. The cuff has several tiny gems, while on each leg are four larger ones coming in dull orange, sky blue, amethyst, and mauve. Accessory A diamond tiara with five pale pink spikes protruding from the top; three bigger than two smaller. One has a tiny, hot pink bow attached to the side. Resting on the tiara are five gem shards coming in lime, mauve, sky blue, dull orange, and amethyst. Game Fluffy Monster Coord is a Lovely type Super Rare Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It first appeared in the 2015 6th Live Collection. Trivia *This coord is one of the most changed coords in the anime. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG 20161013 192236.jpg CueorixUEAE5IOU 002.jpg Gaaruru2.png Gaaruru Image thing.png Gaaruru-S3.png Anime Screenshots Garuru.png 12633718 1021448014568174 6752199035600092822 o.jpg Episode 80 7.png Episode 80 6.png Episode 80 4.png Episode 80 3.png 12657882 1021447967901512 1713042084241677192 o.jpg Episode 80 19.png Episode 80 10.png Episode 80 4.png Episode 80 2.png Episode 80 1.png 12698398 1025197004193275 6274333929692406705 o.jpg 12695068 1025194594193516 8916849317312923904 o.jpg 12710954 1025194700860172 5619634875239445192 o.jpg 1469261618 1 7 07f9a278e378a4cbf3bc319ac04c3968.jpg Pripara105-101.jpg Pripara105-98.jpg Arcade Game Gaaruru coords.png Gaaruru caasual coord1.png 12974534 1068659479847027 5314011859703960931 n.jpg Other Category:Gaaruru Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Marionette Mu Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2015 6th Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Casual Coord